Séléné, fille de Lune
by Panthere
Summary: Séléné, recueillie par des moldus, est un ange lunaire. Elle ira rencontrer sa mère, puis partira à Poudlard...CHAP 1 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Titre : Séléné, fille de Lune 

Auteur(e) : Panthere

Correctrice : Illythie

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part Séléné et tout ceux que j'ai inventés.

Bla-bla de l'auteure : Me voilà pour une autre fic !Alors celle là vient d'un rêve mais bon vous vous en fichez. À titre d'information, Séléné, c'est le nom de la déesse de la lune dans certaines religions. J'aime bien ce prénom, pas vous ? Bon voici le prologue !

**Prologue**

Séléné était une fille ordinaire du moins d'après elle. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un bel argenté qui brillait à la lumière. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient d'une magnifique couleur rouge orangée tel le lever du soleil qui propageait sa lumière dans le ciel obscur de la nuit. Sa peau était curieusement très pâle malgré le temps qu'elle passait sous le soleil.

« Séléné ! »

Elle se releva, dévoilant un corps d'une grande grâce.

« Oui Maman ! »

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas sa mère. La femme qui l'avait appelée était juste sa mère adoptive. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle et son mari l'avait recueilli

Flash-back à peu près 8 ans plus tôt

Une femme dans la quarantaine sortait dans le jardin qui bordait sa petite maison. C'était une misérable chômeuse. Son mari Henri travaillait comme maçon et gagnait à peine de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins.

Elle marchait lentement. Une grande lumière survint. Par chance, elle ne se trouvait pas de face et évita ainsi une cécité permanente. Quand il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle se retourna et sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Un bébé enveloppé dans une mince couverture blanche dormait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle courut jusqu'à la petite chose et s'accroupit.

Il s'agissait bien un bébé.Un faisceau lumineux l'éclairait et qui semblait provenir des cieux. La femme leva les yeux au ciel puis redirigea son regard vers le nourrisson.

« Merci Dieu… » chuchota la femme.

Elle prit délicatement le corps du « cadeau de Dieu » dans ses bras et lui baisa le front.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Marine sortit le collier de la couverture et découvrit un médaillon. Elle prit l'objet et lut l'inscription gravée.

« Séléné ? C'est donc ton nom ? Alors bonsoir Séléné, je m'appelle Martine… »

Fin du flash back.

« Mets la table !

- Oui Maman ! »

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et posa les couverts sur la petite table.

« Martine ? Sél ?cria Henri.

- Oui Papa /chéri ? » répondirent d'une même voix les deux concernées.

S'ensuivit la discussion habituelle. Comment s'est passé le travail ? blablabla... Comment ça va ? Que mange-t-on ? blablabla.

« J'ai eu une augmentation ! »

La nouvelle produisit un cri de victoire chez les deux femmes. Depuis que Séléné vivait avec eux, la vie s'était embellie. Ses parents répétaient souvent que leur fille était leur porte-bonheur. Et à chaque fois, Séléné répondait que non.

« Bravo Papa ! »

Le visage d'Henri s'assombrit un peu.

« Le mauvais côté est que je dois partir deux semaines pour préparer le nouveau chantier. »

L'annonce refroidit net les 2 femmes.

« Vas-y, saisis cette chance Papa ! »

Ses deux parents adoptifs la regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Comment une fillette de 8 ans pouvait-elle être si compréhensive et mûre ?

« Vous voulez bien ? se risqua l'homme.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Martine. Quand dois-tu partir ?

- Dans 2 jours…

- Si tôt ? dit Martine.

- Malheureusement… »

Henri attira sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras et ils s'enlacèrent comme si Henri allait partir dans l'immédiat. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, chacun savourant la présence des deux autres.

« Bon, si on mangeait ? interrogea la voix enfantine de Séléné.

- Bonne idée ! »

Ils s'assirent et fêtèrent dignement la prime d'Henri. Les journées passèrent. Vint le jour du départ.

« Bonne chance mon chéri !

- Merci mon amour !

- Au revoir Papa.

Tu vas me manquer ma petite puce ! »

Séléné se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle enlaça son père. Puis il partit. Deux semaines plus tard, il était revenu et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Plus tard, une semaine après le retour d'Henri, ce fut l'anniversaire de leur petit bout de chou.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Séléné ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

La fillette prit une grande inspiration mais fut coupée dans son élan par son père.

« N'oublie pas ton vœu ma puce ! »

Séléné hocha la tête puis souffla, éteignant d'un seul coup les 8 bougies disposées sur un gâteau au chocolat. Ses parents applaudirent tandis qu'elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Huit ans déjà ma chérie, chuchota sa mère.

- Oui, ça fait long… »renchérit son père, la larme à l'œil.

Séléné prit doucement le couteau et découpa le gâteau en trois parts égales. Elle les disposa dans des assiettes et les tendit à ses parents.

« Merci beaucoup Séléné, mais tu ne devrais pas le faire, dit sa mère sur un faux ton sévère. »

Séléné fit les yeux de chien-battu-qui-est-dehors-alors-qu-il-fait-40°C-à-l'ombre-et-qu'il-n'a-pas-bu-depuis-des-heures. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant les cris de sa fille.

« Papa ! »

Puis ils rirent ensemble.

« Viens ouvrir ton cadeau ma chérie ! s'exclama son père. »

Elle n'avait qu'un seul cadeau car ses parents n'avaient ni frères, ni sœurs, et les grands parents étaient malheureusement six pieds sous terre. Séléné se précipita sur le cadeau et déballa le papier avec frénésie. Elle trouva un écrin bleu royal terni par le temps.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre ma chérie, chuchotèrent ses parents d'une même voix. »

Séléné ouvrit délicatement le couvercle et elle découvrit une simple chaîne faite d'or et d'argent.

« Il passe depuis des décennies dans ma famille, répondit Martine. Nous devions te le transmettre à tes 8 ans. »

Séléné prit la chaîne et elle se précipita sur ses parents. Elle les embrassa comme jamais elle l'avait fait, comprenant la signification de ce présent. (1)

« Il est l'heure d'aller te coucher…murmura sa mère tout en la berçant.

- Mmm…pas envie… répondit la concernée les yeux mi-clos. »

Sa mère la déposa dans son lit, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Quand on entendit les douze coups de minuit, Séléné se réveilla en sursaut, les points serrés sur la chaîne, une douleur lancinante au dos…

**À suivre !**

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Nul à chier ? Bien ? génial (je peux toujours rêver) ? Reviews !

(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ça veut dire qu'ils la considèrent comme leur vraie fille.

Merci beaucoup Illythie ! Les uptades ne seront pas très courants !J'ai beaucoup d'autres fics à corriger, traduire, écrire…

Panthere à votre service !


	2. Prends ton envol mon ange

Titre : Séléné, fille de Lune

Auteur(e) : Panthere

Correctrice : Illythie, qui fait un super méga génial travail ! (Comment peux-tu dire ça, elle a pas encore commencé... lol. Si, pour le prologue, mais ce n'était que le prologue... en plus elle est affreusement en retard...)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling hormis Séléné, ses parents et d'autres persos à suivre certainement qui viennent de Mon (M majuscule ! ouhaaa ! lol) imagination ! Les reviews sont mon seul salaire alors envoyez en plein !

Blabla de votre chère auteure : Je tarde beaucoup je sais mais franchement, il faut que j'alterne entre devoirs, cours, activités personnelles (musique, solfège etc. surtout que en ce moment je me concentre beaucoup sur la flûte), lecture de Vos fics (très important), écriture de « Les hommes sont tous mauvais », écriture de cette fic, écriture de « grâce à une étoile » qui par ailleurs stagne depuis longtemps, l'écriture du recueil qui certes ne prend pas trop de temps mais l'envie doit me prendre, développement de mes idées de fics au nombre de cinq, la correction de fic, la co-écriture avec dark-mione, la traduction d'un one-shot, la traduction de Silver Shadows et la traduction de Harry Potter et le retourneur du temps !

En bref, prenez chaque uptade comme un miracle de Dieu !

1er chapitre : Prends ton envol mon ange… (1)

rappel : Quand on entendit les douze coups de minuit, Séléné se réveilla en sursaut, les points serrés sur la chaîne, une douleur lancinante au dos…

La douleur s'accroissait lentement, trop lentement… Séléné souffrait le martyre, chaque seconde devenant plus insupportable encore que la dernière. Séléné tenta de crier mais un quelque chose l'en empêcha. Au bout d'une minute interminable, la douleur cessa, redescendant graduellement. L'enfant crût avoir rêvé mais la douleur avait été bien réelle.

Elle décida de se rendormir. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à avertir ses parents mais s'était ravisée. La fillette se recoucha mais dès l'instant où elle s'allongea, elle sursauta violement. Elle sentait _quelque chose _dans son dos. Elle fut étonnée puis elle se dirigea tel un automate vers le miroir le plus proche. Elle tourna le dos à la glace et se contorsionna pour tenter d'apercevoir la chose.

Deux bouts d'ailes avaient déchiré son pyjama et ressortaient. Chacune (je parle des ailes) devait faire quelques centimètres d'envergure. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Séléné sentit ses ailes s'animer et remuer dans le fol espoir de la faire s'envoler.

Elle s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres avant de retomber mollement à terre. L'enfant se frotta les yeux avec ses poings puis elle se pinça elle-même. L'éphémère douleur disparut bien vite. C'était donc vrai !Elle ne rêvait pas !Elle avait réellement volé et une paire d'ailes ornait son dos ! Comment était-ce possible !

Séléné re-cligna des yeux. Son regard convergea sur le miroir où flottait encore le reflet. Elle fit preuve d'une grande souplesse et elle réussit à les toucher. C'était vraiment étrange. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que c'était _doux_. Cela avait la délicatesse des plumes d'oiseaux tout en ayant la consistance du coton. Elle remarqua ensuite que le haut, là où devait se trouver l'os, était plus dur.

La fillette était éberluée. Elle tenta par tous les moyens d'actionner les ailes. Sans succès ! Elle donna un coup de reins et soudainement elle s'envola. Les petites ailes peinaient à la soulever, ce qui fit qu'elle revint sur le sol en un rien de temps.

Le noir se fit dans la pièce. La lumière de la Lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre partit. À nouveau, la douleur lancinante reprit. Heureusement, ce fut rapide et Séléné retourna dans son lit tel une somnambule.

Elle marcha comme un automate vers son lit et s'allongea doucement sur sa couchette. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se rendormit. La douce chaleur du soleil la réveilla. Elle se releva et s'habilla d'une simple robe à fleurs. Elle se coiffa machinalement, ses cheveux retombant sur ses omoplates. Elle retrouva la chaîne que ses parents lui avaient offerte et l'attacha autour de son cou. L'argent et l'or se mariaient parfaitement et contrastaient avec sa peau de porcelaine.

Puis elle descendit à la cuisine où ses parents sirotaient un café. Elle se jeta à leur cou, prenant un grand élan et leur colla chacun un bisou.

« Bonjour ma chérie, saluèrent les deux adultes. »

Séléné s'installa à table et sa mère lui servit un bol de céréales. La fillette empoigna la cuillère et mangea. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence relatif, chaque personne savourant la présence des deux autres. Ensuite, la famille vaqua à ses occupations. Henri partit travailler, Martine jardina et Séléné réfléchit. (2)

« Séléné ! l'interpella sa mère (3). Apporte moi les ciseaux s'il te plaît !

Oui Maman ! »

Séléné descendit les escaliers et prit la paire de ciseaux et enfin l'amena à sa mère.

« Merci, ma puce ! »

La fillette rebroussa chemin et leva les yeux au ciel. On discernait encore la lune à travers le bleu de cette rayonnante journée. Elle frissonna et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle eut une après-midi tranquille où elle passa le plus clair de son temps à dessiner.

La nuit arriva tranquillement. Séléné admira la palette de couleurs qu'était le coucher de soleil puis elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger où elle retrouva ses parents. Toujours la même routine.

Elle débarrassa la table et monta faire sa toilette. Une fois en pyjama et propre, Séléné s'endormit. À nouveau la douleur survint. À nouveau les ailes poussèrent. À nouveau, la fillette se rendormit sans aucun souvenir.

Trois mois avaient passé. Chaque nuit ressemblant à la précédente. Toutes aussi douloureuses. Puis un soir, un soir qui pourtant ne paraissait pas différent des autres, quelque chose, une chose si incroyable qu'elle en était insensée, se produisit.

Le lendemain, Henri et Martine attendaient leur fille. La femme, inquiète, vérifia la chambre de sa fille et trouva l'amas de drap sur le lit vide de Séléné, puis elle s'effondra en pleurs. Son mari la consola mais il ne savait pas à qui ses paroles étaient vraiment destinées. À lui ? À sa femme ? Il l'ignorait vraiment.

Séléné ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour d'elle était d'un noir d'encre constellé de taches blanches. Elle se releva. Elle regarda le sol gris puis ce qu'elle pensait être le ciel. Elle tourna ensuite la tête et vit…la Terre !

Ses yeux furent exorbités ! Où était-elle ? Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur la Lune. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser au pourquoi de la chose qu'une voix mélodieuse prononça :

« Bienvenue ma fille… »

À SUIVRE

(1)Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie…

(2)Pour les noms, clins d'œil à mon papa et à ma prof !

(3)Bah vu que Séléné considère Martine comme sa mère, je pense pouvoir mettre ça !

C'est super court je sais mais je voulais couper à cet instant. REVIEWS !

Bon, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Le break continue encore. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire en ce moment. Mais je n'abandonne pas.

À bientôt,

Panthere


End file.
